1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel soluble derivatives of 2,4-diamino-5-benzyl-pyrimidine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In French Patent Application No. 76 22 162, there are mentioned novel derivatives of 2,4-diamino-pyrimidine obtained by substituting hydrogen atoms of the amine functions by sodium sulfonate groups. More particularly, the products described therein correspond to the following formula: ##STR2## in which the symbols R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4 represent identical and/or different groups which can each be a hydrogen or a halogen atom, or an alkyl, alkoxy, or benzyloxy group and the symbol R corresponds to the residue of an aldehyde function selected either from among linear or branched saturated aliphatic aldehydes including 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or unsaturated aliphatic aldehydes of the vinyl type, substituted at the alpha postion of the ethylene bond of the formula Z--CH.dbd.CH--CHO, in which Z corresponds to hydrogen, to linear or branched saturated alkyl groups, or to aromatic nuclei, or polyhydroxylated aldehydes of the formula HO CH.sub.2 --(CH OH)n--CHO where n takes the value 3 or 4.
These novel products have the same pharmaceutical and therapeutic properties as the basic 2,4-diamino pyrimidines and are used as bactericidal activity potentiators of the sulfamides with which they are associated.
According to the teachings of French Patent Application No. 76 22 162, the starting materials (2,4-diamino-5-benzyl-pyrimidines), subjected to the action of a bisulfite compound or of the mixture aldehyde+sodium bisulfite, lead to disubstituted products.
As indicated in this patent application, the disubstituted derivatives have the double advantage of high solubility in water, whilst preserving the potentiating power and the antibacterial activity of the starting compounds.
However, these compounds, by reason of their double substitution, have a relatively high molecular weight.
It is an object of the invention consequently to provide derivatives of 2,4-diamino-5-benzyl-pyrimidine having the same therapeutic and water solubility water properties as the compounds according to Patent Application No. 76 22 162 but with a lower molecular weight.
It is another object of the invention to provide a process for producing such improved derivatives of 2,4-diamino-5-benzyl-pyrimidines.